Pureblood Princess
by swirlydaze
Summary: This story revolves around Delysia Moore, who is a typical pureblood. Set in the time of the marauders, this is the story of Sirius's first and last love. Also has another OC, who falls in love with Lupin. Rated M for lemons and sexual references.
1. Chapter 1

**Full summary:**

**Delysia 'Dassie (rhymes with sassy)' Moore: Daughter of Voldemort's greatest and most loyal supporters, Delysia was raised to think mudbloods and muggles are disgusting and below her, but, after transferring to Hogwarts for her third year, her views are changed forever by none other than Sirius Black.**

**Sirius Black: Fighting to break free from his family, wants nothing more than to kill his cousins and his parents. Automatically hates Delysia, but love can be found in the strangest places...**

**Nonalia 'Nonnie' Riddle: No, she is not related to Voldemort, and she will kill you if you suggest it. Delysia's best friend, who, like D, is a true 'pureblood', but even this devil can't stop herself from falling in love with none other than Remus Lupin. **

**Chapter one: Getting there and getting sorted.**

She stood between platforms 9 and 10, waiting for someone. She tapped her foot impatiently with her face set in that trademark constant scowl.

She looked at the muggles walking past in utter disgust, wrinkling her nose. Despite the fact she had just turned 13 she was very beautiful and attracted stares from many people (mostly boys), magical and not magical alike, even as she made faces. Her long blonde hair reached exactly halfway down her back and was almost the same shade as her pale complexion. Her cold violet eyes scanned through the crowd until she finally saw her.

"Delysia Moore!" Called her best friend, Nonnie, as she ran over. Unlike Delysia, Nonnie was capable of smiling.

"You're late" She drawled coldly, "Well, come on then, let's go" She snapped.

"D... Who are you mad at this time?" Nonnie rolled her eyes.

"My parents" Hissed Delysia as they walked towards the barrier.

"Why? Cause they didn't drop you off?" Nonnie asked.

"Oh, good lord, no! Don't you know anything about me? No, it's because I wanted to stay at Beauxbatons, of course!" Delysia said, casually slipping through the barrier where she saw a beautiful red train. She wasn't impressed though. Of course not; being the daughter of the richest wizard (well, and muggle, but they didn't count) ever, she had seen much nicer things.

"Oh well... At least we're in the same school now, plus, far more people from Hogwarts are joining the dark lord, you can meet them all properly" Nonnie said, considerably more cheerful.

They walked onto the train and simultaneously turned into an empty cabin and sat down.

"You sound like my mum" Delysia said, "she said, and I quote" she cleared her throat, "'_you need to be with people who shall join the dark lord, not those French people and, anyway, you'll be at school with Nonnie'"_

Nonnie laughed at Delysia's perfect imitation of her mum.

"Anyway" Nonnie said, "as I told you, this cabin is reserved for _us, _everyone will be here in a minute_"_

"Great" Delysia said, sounding bored, although all you had to do was look into her eyes and you would see her excitement, she hadn't perfected her 'I'm so bored just kill me' look yet (well, with her eyes anyway).

"Oh god, D, what the hell?" Nonnie asked suddenly.

"What?" Delysia asked confused, finally showing some emotion in her voice.

"I remember you before the summer holidays, you were all full of fun and I know you were SO excited to see everyone, I mean you haven't seen them in a year" Nonnie said slowly, not wanted to be the victim of one of Delysia's tantrums.

"I'm just tired..." She trailed off, not wanting to tell the truth.

Before the holidays her parents had talked to her, explaining the importance of her behaviour being perfect (by her parents standards this meant to be against mudbloods and muggles and to be completely subdued and 'calm'). They told her that she had better start behaving like a proper Moore or they would cut her out of the family tree. Delysia knew they wouldn't, she was their star daughter. The perfect pureblood, unlike her brother who hated the family from the start.

In fact, the only reason Delysia was even bothering to listen to her parents was because she didn't want to have that same fate; she didn't want to be kicked out. She loved her family, her life and the power her family held in the wizarding world. She had everything her cold little heart could desire.

"Sure you are..." Muttered Nonnie.

They didn't say anything for a minute, until...

"Delysia!" yelled Bella as she opened the door to the compartment and rushed it.

"Hey" she drawled back slowly, acting the perfect pureblood princess, as always.

"God, it's so long" Lucius Malfoy said, as he walked in, trailed by Dolohov, the Carrows and Cissy, Bella's twin.

"Too long" Delysia said, her heart suddenly racing, she had a HUGE crush on Lucius (who, sadly was in love with Cissy), although she would never admit it to anyone, not even herself.

The rest of the ride passed with them all exchanging stories of the past year, Delysia only lost control twice, once when she was explaining the ball that had been thrown in her honour when she left Beauxbatons and once when the conversation turned to the Dark Lord.

"Hello everyone and welcome to our start of year feast, before the sorting of the first years commences, we must welcome a new student, starting in her third year, here at Hogwarts. Please Welcome Delysia Moore! " McGonagall said.

Delysia looked up from her conversation as her name was called to be sorted; she went up, although she knew what the hat would say.

'_Hmm... Let's see... cunning, talented, ah, and a thirst to prove yourself... Hmm...'_

"Slytherin!" the hat called and Delysia smiled, she hadn't even been nervous.

The Slytherin table erupted into cheers as Delysia walked over. It was all utterly perfect, for now...

**A/n: HEY! I hope you guys liked that, I'll try and update AY-SAP. **


	2. Chapter 2

The first warning they had that she was coming was the tinkling laughter, then her voice, which was sharp in comparison.

"This class will be so easy, Slughorn always favours us, uh, more powerful people" She laughed again, although the sound was more dark then last time.

Sirius turned and saw the perfect girl who he used to make mud pies with when they were younger, when the whole 'pureblood' thing didn't matter.

"Oh my god" She suddenly said, seeing Sirius.

"If it isn't Sirius Black! What the hell are you doing in Gryffindor?" She asked, and the slytherins gave her 'are you kidding 'looks.

"I thought your mum would have told you, seems you're not as informed as you thought." He shot back and she just glared, all purebloods hated to be in the dark. Before she could retort, Slughorn appeared.

Once they had all walked into the classroom and taken their seat Slughorn began.

"Welcome to our first potions class for this year! Firstly, I would just like to start by welcoming Delysia Moore to our class" All the Slytherins clapped and laughed while the Gryffindors just glared at her.

"I was thinking" Slughorn continued, "that we should work in pairs"

Delysia's hand shot into the air as soon as the last word left his mouth.

"No Miss Moore, you will not be choosing your own partners." He smiled.

"Oh, but, professor, as you know, considering you ARE a pureblood yourself, that I can't work with just anyone. My parents will get involved and, well, I'm sure you don't want that" Delysia finished with a glamorous smile. Bella, Nonnie and the Carrow twins started laughing.

"Miss Moore" He said sharply, "I hope you are aware that at Hogwarts, that type of behaviour is not acceptable"

"What behaviour? I was merely pointing out the truth!" She exclaimed, smiling innocently, twirling her hair.

By now Nonnie was holding onto the table to support herself, Bella was clutching her stomach and the Carrow twins were literally on the ground.

"Oh... Alright... Yes, I see" Slughorn muttered.

"Uh, what?" She snapped, losing the 'innocent act'.

"Well, all the slytherins are working with Gryffindors; I guess I'll be putting you with Mr Black" Slughorn said.

The slytherins stopped laughing and just stared.

"What?" Sirius demanded, "I can't work with HER!"

"Thank you Mr Black, you two can go sit over there" Slughorn indicated towards a table at the back of the classroom.

Delysia followed without comment, although, once Slughorn's back was turned, she flipped up her middle finger and most of the class chuckled.

They both took a seat at 'their' table as Slughorn continued.

"Here are the other pairs, Miss Riddle and Mr Lupin, Miss Black and Mr Potter, Mr Carrow and Mr Pettigrew Miss Evans and Miss Carrow" Then the list when on, Delysia giggled every time one of her friends was put with a Mudblood and felt herself ever so slightly lucky that she was working with someone who was, even though he might not have acted like it, a pureblood.

"You will be making a shrinking solution, instructions are on the board- begin!" Slughorn finished.

"Accio ingredients" Delysia said clearly and the ingredients flew over, nearly knocking Bellatrix in the head, causing everyone, even the Gryffindors, to laugh.

"Miss Moore" Nonnie laughed as she took a seat on the table so she was next to Delysia, "Next time you should go get your ingredients, no magic!"

Delysia cracked a smile, which she automatically hid, and said, "Ugh, can you Believe it! I should get my dad to sue"

"Totally" smiled Nonnie.

"Who's your partner again?" Delysia asked.

"Remus Lupin" Nonnie said.

"Uh... Halfie?" Asked Delysia, referring to him as a 'half-blood'.

"I don't know" Shrugged Nonnie.

"Are we going to start?" Sirius asked.

Delysia rolled her eyes at Nonnie before getting the daisy roots and then she began chopping them up.

"So you really don't know?" asked Sirius, giving her a puzzled look.

"I haven't really kept in touch with anyone... Other then Nonnie that is and then yesterday, well, let's just say we had better things to do then talk about you." Delysia said, smiling slightly at her own joke.

"So you obviously don't want to hear it from me now?" Sirius smirked as the smile on her face vanished.

"I do, so, come on, spill" She said, regaining her confidence.

"Maybe I don't want to" They both went back to the potion, as Delysia couldn't come up with anything to say.

"Am I like devils snare or something?" She suddenly asked.

"Uh... No... What?" Asked Sirius, who, definitely, wasn't used to her sense of humour.

"Then why are you keeping me in the dark?" She demanded.

"Haha, that's actually a good one" Sirius laughed.

"Well?" She said, agitated now.

"Why don't you ask my lovely cousin Bella?" He asked with a cold chuckle.

"Maybe I will" Hissed Delysia, she hated not getting her way.

They continued with their potion in silence until the bell went.

"Thank you everyone, I will grade your potions and you will receive your results at our next class." Slughorn said.

Delysia walked out like a queen. Her followers quickly followed her out.

"How don't I know this?" Delysia snapped to Bellatrix, Nonnie, the Carrows, Dolohov and Lucius who were all sitting on the couch while she stood, pacing up and down the room.

"You never asked "shrugged Bella.

"But I made myself look like a total idiot! You guys could have told me he was a total blood traitor!" She whined.

"Uh, guys, sorry but I have to go the library, so much homework, you know" Nonnie said, slowly getting up.

"Wait up" said Delysia, suddenly calming down, "I'll come with you"

"Uh... Okay... Um..." Muttered Nonnie.

"I'll just get my books" Delysia said, standing up and going done to her Dorm.

The room was cold and everything was green and black, that is, everything except Delysia's bed and everything around it which was purple, her favourite colour because it was the colour of royalty.

She grabbed her potions and charms book, as they were the only classes where she had received any homework.

She walked back into the room.

"Well" Delysia said when she got back into the common room, "let's go"

Nonnie and Her started heading to the library.

"D" only Nonnie could call her that, if anyone else tried she would hex them into oblivion, "I maybe, kinda, sort of agreed to meet up with a guy at the library" she muttered.

"Oh, cool, who?" Asked Delysia, suddenly interested.

"Remus Lupin" Nonnie murmured back.

"Your potions partner? But... did you see his patchy robes and his hair! Nonnie! Ew!" Delysia exclaimed wrinkling her nose.

"You should come along we're sitting with some of his friends" Nonnie said.

"Actually" Delysia said, turning towards the common room, "I just remembered I have to do something"

Once she was gone, Nonnie did a little fist pumped, she had always liked Remus Lupin, but her friends, well, let's just say they wouldn't approve.

Maybe he wasn't as rich as them but Nonnie was nicer the Delysia and the others, she actually bothered to meet a person, even when she found out about their blood status.

She was at the library now, she pushed open the door and looked around until she saw Remus sitting at a table with a bunch of friends, the marauders and that little mudblood girl with James Potter was in love with. Nonnie had never learnt her name.

"Hey" She chimed as she reached the table.

"Hey" Remus said equally cheerfully as she sat down.

Everyone else murmured 'hellos' without even looking up.

"What are you working on?" Nonnie asked Remus.

"Potions essay on dragon blood, it's a killer" Remus moaned.

Nonnie rolled her eyes, "Last year D, the minister and our families went dragon hunting and we got these booklets" Nonnie smiled, holding up a small green and yellow booklet, "It has it all summarised"

Everyone reached for the booklet and began coping this out until James suddenly asked, "Who's D?"

"Delysia" Nonnie said.

Remus laughed, "What would she say if I called her D?"

"You'd DIE!" Nonnie laughed back.

She noticed Sirius was staring at her.

"Am I a Veela?" She asked him, copying D's sense of humour.

"Uh... No... What?" He asked, puzzled.

"Then why are you staring?" She asked as everyone around her laughed.

"Why do you hang around them?" He asked, ignoring her joke.

"What do you mean?" She asked, confused.

"I mean 'D' and Bellatrix and Malfoy and the Carrows" He raised an eyebrow, "You're nothing like them."

"My parents" she said simply.

"Right... Typical " he muttered.

Nonnie gave him a confused glance before turning her eyes onto the red head, "What is your name?"

"Lily Evans" She said slowly.

"Right... I'll have to remember that" Nonnie said with a smile.

"Oi! Annonia Riddle! I need your help!" a loud girly voice called, they all turned towards the voice and they saw Delysia, quickly making her way over to their table.

"What is it D?" Nonnie asked, rolling her eyes.

"Do you have eye problems?" Delysia asked.

"No" Nonnie stated, rolling her eyes again, "what's wrong?"

"Can you come over here" She said pointing towards the door.

"I'm really sorry" She said to Remus before standing and following a satisfied Delysia out of the library.

"I really can't go through another potions class" moaned Delysia to Nonnie as they made their way over to the dungeons.

"I can't believe you pulled me out of my da-"Nonnie began.

"Oh purr-lease it was NOT a date, you were all studying together" Delysia laughed.

"Whatever, you knew all that stuff; you just wanted me to stay away from them." Nonnie said seriously.

"No, I cross my heart I had no idea!" Delysia smirked.

"Aha, sure sure" Nonnie laughed.

"Hey Remus!" Called Nonnie, half dragging Delysia over to the door of the dungeons where the marauders were standing.

"Hey!" He called back.

"I have to" Delysia began.

"You have to stay here with my new friends" Nonnie smiled.

"Nonnie, honey, we're going" She glared at Remus, "NOW!"

Nonnie rolled her eyes, "You go"

Delysia glared at the marauders, and then gave Nonnie a puzzled look before she turned and struck up a conversation with Bella, not understanding what her best friend was trying to achieve.

The next morning at breakfast Delysia wasn't surprised to see her pure black owl swoop down and drop a letter for her. She scanned it quickly and automatically showed it to Nonnie who gave her a sympatric look. Delysia stood up and left the hall in a rush. Nonnie quickly followed.

"D... Look... It'll be ok..." Nonnie muttered.

"No... No... No... She can't be... It doesn't make sense..." Delysia muttered over and over again as she slowly sat on the ground.

Nonnie flopped next to her.

"Oi! Moore, what's your problem?" Delysia heard Sirius ask as he walked towards her.

"I suggest yo-"Nonnie started to say, but then Delysia cut her off.

"I just got a letter saying my mother is dead." Delysia said slowly and quietly, "Now, you probably wouldn't care if that happened to your mother but some of us actually have feelings for people who aren't ourselves."

"I suggest you go" Nonnie said, her voice even quieter then Delysia's. Tabitha Moore had been like a second mum to Nonnie, she had always been there for her when she was mad at her parents or having trouble at home.

Sirius gave them both a slight surprised look before turning and walking in the other direction.

"He's such a jack ass" whispered Delysia.

"Agreed" Nonnie muttered and she leant her head against Delysia's shoulder, until they heard the students exited the grand hall. They both rose and then, acting like they weren't upset, walked off to their next class.


End file.
